The invention relates to a cigarette pack with a box portion and a hinged lid connected to the box along an axis of articulation. Such a pack is generally known as a shoulder box. A group of cigarettes wrapped in an inner tin foil wrapping is received in the box such that they lie flat therein, usually in two layers one above the other.
Shoulder boxes are usually made from stiff cardboard. When the shoulder box is closed, the box portion is surrounded by the hinged lid along an inwardly set back edge.
In shoulder boxes of this type, the cigarettes are wrapped in an inner wrapping made of tin foil lined with a glassine ply. The inner wrapping is designed and arranged in such a way that its top or upper wall consists of at least two closing tabs partially overlapping but unconnected to one another. To extract cigarettes, these are swung to one side so that the complete surface of the upper layer of cigarettes is exposed.
An inner wrapper so designed allows for a substantial loss of aroma and moisture from the cigarette tobacco. Another disadvantage is that the entire upper layer of cigarettes is always exposed after the pack is opened. Finally, because of its design the inner wrapping is also unsuitable for holding the group of cigarettes together in the form of a "tin foil block".